The New Blood To Be Shed
by Ocelot's disciple
Summary: Squall and a few friends fly into an interdimensional pathway while transporting Seifer to an execution, soon they end up in present day L.A, where they meet a certain vampire with a soul.
1. Crash Landing

Author's note: Jus something' I wrote when I was bored, slowly slipping into madness….keep in mind, if you want the fic to go beyond a first chapter, I need you to tell me cause I don't wanna waste space unless I use it! Enjoi!

The New Blood To Be Shed

Ch.1

Squall walked from the cockpit of the Ragnorak to the holding cell they fashioned out of the sleeping quarters to hold their prisoner. His shoes clicked lightly as he made it and opened the door. It slid open to reveal Seifer, handcuffed to an overhead railing in the back of the area.

The blond wore his usual garb, minus the trench coat which lay tattered to the side of him, and his hair was the same as well. The only difference he could see was the three cuts he had on his head. One by his left eyebrow, one by his left ear, and another across his right cheek, all of which Zell had given him upon capture and all of which were bleeding freely.

They had received news of the ex-sorceress's knight running in Balamb. After an hour of searching, fighting, and pursuit, they finally caught him. The SeeDs were ordered to bring him to Esthar for a trial and most likely, an execution.

"Come to take pity on me Leonhart?" Seifer rasped as his chest heaved with the pain of a bruise forming, made by metal knuckles.

Squall shook his head as he leaned on the doorframe to the room.

"No, I just wanted to check on you."

"Right, you just wanted to check on me," Seifer scoffed, "So you can 'accidentally' break my nose?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what Zell did but believe me, he's not getting out of it. He'll be punished for what he did to you," the commander replied.

Back when they had subdued Seifer, Zell had beaten him down when he was defenseless. It wasn't until Squall found him thrashing the poor guy that the SeeD had stopped.

"Yeah right, they'll probably reward him," the blond scoffed again, "He'll be a hero in everyone's eyes, cause I'm the villain."

"You killed hundreds," Squall countered, "I think that's enough to spark some hatred in people."

"Technically, I didn't," Seifer spoke as he leaned forward a bit, or as much as the cuffs would allow, "The Galbadian soldiers did, yet I catch all the crap from their actions cause I told them to do it. Whatever happened to the saying, 'If he told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?'?"

"It was their duty."

"Yeah, well forget it," he said as he leaned back, "I'll land myself a nice grave in Esthar now, always wanted to visit the place. Now, I'll be living there."

Squall stayed silent, was this the right thing to do? To let a young kid that was being controlled by an all powerful sorceress get killed for something he wasn't really responsible for?

He was about to say something when the ship suddenly rocked violently.

Seifer's eyes widened in surprise and he yelled out in pain as the force of the ship rocking had wrenched his arms that were attached to the pipe overhead.

Squall regained his bearings and ran out of the room, the door swishing closed behind him. He ran up the stairs and to the lift. Finally, he reached the cockpit.

"The hell's goin' on?!" he yelled as the ship rocked again, more violently this time.

Zell and Irvine clung to the seats as the Ragnorak unstably moved and Selphie was fighting for control of the ship.

"I dunno man! One minute, everythings' fine and then the next this starts happening!" Zell yelled as he fell back from the force of the ships' movement.

Squall fought his way to the front and held on to the back of Selphie's seat, "What's happening?"

"All the controls are kaput, we're spiraling!" the girl replied frantically.

"Down?!" Irvine yelled from his spot.

"No! Forward!" the girl replied.

They all watched as the air in front of them swirled into a type of vortex.

"Oh shit are we going into that thing?!" Zell yelled, his eyes widening.

"Hang on!" Squall ordered as they went in.

Angel stood in front of his windows as sun set. It was a beautiful sight that he had not seen in two-hundred some odd years and now it seemed as pretty as ever.

The vampire was mildly irritated when his moment was interrupted by Fred coming in to his office.

"What is it Fred?" Angel asked.

"Um, sorry to intrude, but we have reports coming in that a strange ship has crashed south of LA an hour ago," the scientist said, "The people there want our help."

"We don't deal with Martians Fred."

"Well at first that's what I thought, but this ship is giving off some weird readings Angel."

The vampire turned, "Like what?"

"Well, remnants of an unknown fuel source is giving off a weird aura and also, this ship crashed only a couple hundred feet away from an inter-dimensional hotspot."

"You think they're not from here?"

"Could be."

"Has anyone gone up to the ship?"

"The area has been restricted and evacuated, they're waiting on your decision."

Angel thought a moment, "Let's go then."

"Who should I call to come?"

"Everyone, we need to be ready for anything," the vampire said as he took down a couple of axes down from the wall behind his desk.

Fred nodded as she went to his phone and called the team.

Squall didn't know how long he was out, but he slowly awoke to wrenching pains in his arms. He opened his eyes fully to see the ship in ruins. The glass was broken and shattered, the metal was bent at odd and protruding angles., and everything was thrown around wildly.

Unfortunately, he remembered everything in great detail and it made his head ache. He looked about him and saw Selphie on the ground unconscious, Irvine was strewn across the seats, blood running down the side of his stomach, and Zell was near the lift, a thin pole of metal going through his left arm.

'Damn,' Squall thought as he wearily got up. He felt the side of his face and found that he was bleeding from the ear, a piece of metal must have clipped him or something.

Squall checked himself and he found he was all else fine, except for the soreness, bruises, and cuts he had. The commander went to the shattered front of the cockpit, he looked around at the outside. They were in a field of green grass, surrounded by trees all around and night as well. He looked up and peered at the moon, it was smaller.

Disregarding it as a hallucination made from a loss of blood, Squall walked over to Selphie and picked her up. He leaned her against the seats and tried to wake her up.

"Selphie.." he whispered as he gently shook her.

"Wha…" she mumbled as she wearily opened her eyes and saw her commander, "Squall? What happ…"

She passed out again, she was too weak to stay up. Squall decided that he had to get the others to safety before their conditions could worsen.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he heard below him, it was coming from beneath the lift.

"Real smart Peaches, so if they're bloodthirsty werewolves, they'll be sure to know where we are…" he heard someone else say.

"Yeah, well if they come I'll make sure they get you first."

"Well screw you."

They said some more mumbled insults and apparently found the switch to get the lift going because it lowered, retrieved it's passengers and brought them up.

Squall saw them. One with short brown hair that was gelled up in the front slightly to create a small flip effect. The other with bleached blond hair that was slicked back. Both had very white and lean complexions, they looked almost as if they were sick. The blond one wore black shoes, jeans, shirt, and a long black leather coat that reached near his ankles. The other one wore a dark blue ensemble and also sported a black leather jacket, but it was shorter than the other guys'. It reached to his thighs and stopped.

The commander tensed when he saw them both wielding big axes, ready to attack. Who were they? Assassins?

"Hey lookie here," the blond haired guy said, his voice having an accent unknown to Squall, as he looked at the SeeD, "There's someone alive in here after all."

"Shut up Spike," the other guy said as he lowered his ax and looked to the young commander, "My name is Angel and this is Spike-"

Squall pulled out his gunblade hurriedly and pointed it towards them, "Stay away."

"The hell?" the blond said, eyeing the weapon distrusting.

"We don't want to hurt you kid," the brown haired guy said.

"Get away!" Squall warned as he swung his blade at them, instantly regretting it when his shoulder sparked in pain.

"Kid's gone berserk," the blond, apparently Spike, said.

"Look-" the guy, presumably Angel said as he took a step forward, but Squall reacted.

The young SeeD darted forward and buried his gunblade into the guys' stomach.

"Angel!" the other one, Spike, yelled when he did this.

Squall pushed Angel off of his gunblade and went to attack Spike. The blond swung his ax toward his head, but the commander ducked and rolled away to the right. He got up and was ready to charge his attacker again when he saw the blond's face change.

The eyebrows disappeared as the forehead went down and creased. Spike's teeth got sharper in an instant and his face was more drawn, making it easier to show his fangs. Squall gasped in surprise.

The blond guy smirked and punched the SeeD in the face, knocking him out. The last thing Squall was aware of before he slipped unconscious was how much the hit had hurt.

Spike made his fangs recede and his complexion turn back to normal as he looked at the fallen boy. Well, that was slightly entertaining.

"Agh…" he heard Angel grumble from his position on the floor of the vast ship.

"You alright?" Spike said with fake concern as he helped the fallen vampire to his feet.

"Damn…that hurt," Angel said as he gingerly held the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Yep," Spike said as he bent down and retrieved the weapon that did the damage and stood up, "Any idea what this is?"

Angel looked at it, before finally shaking his head, "No, it's like nothing I've seen before."

"So you think they're really from another dimension?"

"They?"

The blond vampire scoffed as he rolled his eyes at his friends' lack of attention and pointed to the three others that were lying around the remnants of what they thought to be a cockpit.

"Oh," Angel said as he saw the people, "Them."

"You think they're still alive?"

"Maybe, let's check it out. I'll check the girl and this one," the vampire said, indicating to one with spiked up blond hair, "You take the other one."

Angel walked to the front and check the girl, "She's alive, just unconscious."

Spike walked over to the one he was assigned, "Why do I get the gay cowboy? Pft…this one's alive too, just takin' a nap."

Angel nodded as he went to the blond boy and surveyed the damage done, "This one's got a pole sticking through his arm, but he's still alive. If we get them all out of here now, they should be fine."

"Right," the other vampire replied as he looked at the boy he knocked out, "And what about this pouf?"

Angel got up and looked, "We'll put him into containment."

With that, the vampire got his cell phone out of his jacket and dialed a number, "We need an evac team now."


	2. Encounter

Ch. 2

Squall woke up to pain. His head pounded, his chest throbbed, and every other unimaginable pain was with him. His eyes stung with pain as bright fluorescent lights shone overhead a pure white. It made his head ache even more and he was already in pain.

The young SeeD moved to get up, and found that the lights weren't as harsh when he did this. He took in all of his surroundings in a single glimpse.

Was he mistaken, or was he in an oversized cage?

No mistake about it, Squall was in a humongous jail cell, so to speak. It was the only one in the semi-small room, and was very side to allow a lot of movement.

The SeeD went for his gunblade, but found that it wasn't sheathed in his belt like usual, it was gone! He got to his feet a bit wobbly, but all otherwise fine and clutched his still throbbing head. His fingers brushed some foreign material…..gauze? Someone dressed his wounds?

Squall went to the front of the cage and looked for the lock, a key code! Damn! It would take the commander forever to break the code. He tried to think.

'Okay, I'm in cage and don't know where I am,' he started, 'Now how did that happen?'

He retraced his thoughts and started to remember what happened. The ship, the vortex, Zell, Selphie, Irvine all injured, and then the two guys, then getting knocked out.

'Those two must've brought me here,' Squall thought, 'Now where is here? And where are the others? And Seifer?'

He sat down on the ground and tried to think, he had to get out of there.

Up by the door to the room Squall was in, a camera clicked and beeped suddenly, distracting him for a moment. Now what?

Spike strode into Angel's office casually, not bothering to knock on the door, and came to a stop in front of the CEO's desk. The vampire before him was hunched over dozens of papers that Wesley and Fred had combined and given him to learn about the inter-dimensional pathway.

"What is it Spike?" Angel asked without looking at the blond.

"Just wanted to tell you that the psycho-leather boys' awake," the vampire informed.

"Psycho-leather boy?"

"The kid that attacked you. That's his new nickname."

"Ah, wonderfully made," Angel said sarcastically.

"I know," Spike said with the same sarcasm, "So what do you want Fred and Wes to do?"

The CEO leaned back in his chair, "They've already got their hands full with the other three people we found…..why don't you go and talk to the kid?"

"Me?" the vampire said, "No bloody way."

"Oh come on….it's not that bad. Just check him out. See if he's hostile, the easy stuff Spike, even you could do it."

"Up yours," was all the blond vampire would say.

"Look Spike, I'm not giving you a choice. Either do it, or miss out on another car."

"Bloody hell, come on Angel! You know the last one-"

"Was totaled by you," the CEO finished for him, "Now just please do this alright?"

Spike scoffed, "Fine, whatever Peaches."

And with that, the vampire walked angrily out of the room, now he had to talk to some kid from another dimension, just great.

The vampire finally got to the werewolf holding cells, (after struggling with Harmony to get the concept of telling him which room it was in her head) and stood by the door for a moment. He looked to his clipboard that he was given by Fred with all of the questions that she wanted him to ask and withdrew a pen from the top. Spike had gone from being the coolest vampire in the whole building, to being nothing more than a lame interrogator.

He opened the door and stepped through the threshold, for a minute, he thought he was hallucinating.

The cage that was there was bent and broken open, pieces of metal hanging at awkward angles looked as if it were in a battle of some sort. Steam and smoke billowed from them as if a recent fire had ripped through the room, leaving it charred black in places.

"What the hell….?" Spike trailed as he surveyed the odd damage done to these practically indestructible cages, then he felt a searing and sudden pain in the back of his head.

He fell to his hands and knees on the ground, his clipboard clattering to the side, and looked to his right. The kid that had once been in the cage was now over him, holding a metal bar menacingly in his direction.

Spike didn't hesitate a second when the brown haired teenager rose the bar high over his head to deal a final blow to him. The vampire rolled away to the left, the bar missing him by mere inches, and got to his feet quickly.

"Nice to see your awake," he said to the kid.

The teenager said nothing as he readied his bar again like a sword. He lunged for Spike, but was too slow. The vampire easily dodged it and grasped the metal bar in his left hand.

"Playing around with blunt objects is dangerous," Spike taunted as he kicked the boy in the chest, sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Shut up!" the brown haired kid spoke for the first time, momentarily surprising Spike. The teenager used the opportunity and landed a clean blow across the vampires' face.

Spike reeled for a moment, but then launched an all out attack. He wrenched the bar out of the kid's hands, surely dislocating a shoulder blade in the process, and proceeded to beat him unconscious.

When the boy was completely out and bleeding from his nose and eye, Spike relented, leaning back on the opposing wall, he lit a cigarette.

"Gotta love the hands-on work," he said to himself as he puffed out a bit of smoke.


	3. Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own any "Angel" or Final Fantasy VIII characters….if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction…..

The New Blood To Be Shed

Ch.3

Fred was in the lab running the latest blood samples from the trio of injured teenagers that had come through the inter-dimensional pathway. As far as she could tell, they were all fine. No disease, nor sickness touched them, they were humans, not demons.

But one thing did bother her slightly, it was a small thing, that should have been easily over-looked, but she didn't. Their blood was adaptable to something, as if a transformation of some sort took over them from time to time, like werewolves. She had considered the possibility of them being a pack of wolves just in human form, but tests yielded absolute results that told they were purely human, so what was this odd finding?

The young scientist got up from her computer and went over to one of the kids that was on a hospital bed. The lab had been fixed to house the three patients because research was needed to be done on them, so they were all residing there. None of them had woke up yet, and she was glad in a way, because she wanted to find out absolutely everything that she could before they did so.

She stopped at the first bed, it was holding a blond haired teenage boy who was resting. She checked his stitches, making sure they didn't open when he shifted in his sleep and checked his vitals. He was just fine.

Fred looked at the kids' face. He had a spidery black tattoo that practically covered the whole of the right side of his face, but an all otherwise unblemished complexion. His hair had been spiked in the front and smoothed in the back, but was now over his face in limpness and sleep. He was resting peacefully. Fred brushed the hair from his face a bit and looked at him for a moment.

Just then, Spike came in, dragging the fourth teenager that had much less injuries than the others in quite carelessly.

"What is this?" Fred asked, confused as the vampire held the boy up by the back of his jacket.

"Psycho leather boy broke out of his cage," Spike explained, "Don't ask me how. Tried to kill me, so I just shut him up for a minute."

"Spike!" the young scientist yelled, "You could've killed the poor boy!"

"I didn't kill him," the vampire scoffed, "Unfortunately…"

Fred sighed, "Just set him on the exam table over there."

The blond vampire obeyed as he dragged the unconscious teenager over and laid him on the specified table, as Fred went about to get some medical supplies to help the poor kid that made the mistake of fighting Spike, or try to fight.

"So," the blond vampire said as he sat in a chair next to the table the unconscious teenager was on, "Any news on the others?"

"Yeah," Fred told him as she walked over to the table with gauze and antiseptic in hand, "The girl is stable, she had a bad gash on her head, and passed out from a loss of blood, but is going to make a full recovery. The blond haired kid is doing well, considering the fact that he had a three foot piece of metal sticking through his left arm, he's lucky in didn't break the bone."

"What about the poufy cowboy?" Spike asked.

"Poufy cowboy?" Fred asked, turning away from her patient and looking at Spike in question.

The blond vampire sighed and jerked his thumb in the direction of the bed that held the teenager that had very long brown hair. It was kind of funny, since at first glance, Fred thought he was a girl.

"Oh," the young scientist said as she turned back to her patient, "He's okay. He took a few bad hits, the crash landing must've thrown him around a bit, but he fared better than the others slightly."

Fred began to bandage the kid's head, for he had a very large gash on it, and then focused on the cuts and bruises he had on his face when she finished.

"God Spike, did you beat him unconscious?" she asked.

"No…." the vampire guiltily trailed.

"Uh, forget it…"

Spike watched her as she tended to the poor soul who met his wrath intently until he heard a small groan from the far end of the room. He got up from his seat and looked to the far off hospital bed that held the blond haired boy.

Fred looked to him, "Spike, go check on him for me will you?"

"Why can't you?" the vampire replied.

"If you didn't notice, I'm fixing up the one you nearly killed."

"Pft, fine, fine."

As Spike walked over to the hospital bed, he mumbled under his breath, "You beat someone up a little bit and everyone's on your case…"

Finally, the vampire got to the kid. Seeing his eyes flutter and his body shift in pain was a good sign that one of them was waking up of their own accord. Spike watched the kid intently until he opened his eyes hazily. The teenager blinked a few times, then his eyes widened in realization of sorts.

"Seifer…" he trailed.

"What?" Spike asked, but his throat was gripped tightly by the teenagers' right hand that seemed to shoot out of the covers.

The vampire gripped the arm but the kids' strength matched his own, he made a choking noise, being strangled wasn't his best idea of comfort. Fred looked in his direction and saw what was going on.

"Oh my God, he's awake!" she said, seemingly stuck in her current position, not able to help the blond vampire.

He was about to just knock out the kid when a voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Let him go Zell…" someone trailed.

Fred, Spike, and the kid, presumably Zell, looked over to see the girl that was found with the two guys, sitting up wearily in her hospital bed.

"Selphie, you really expect me to do that?" Zell replied to her command.

"No, I wouldn't. But that's not Seifer, so let go of him," the girl countered.

"What do you mean he's not Seifer?"

Meanwhile, Fred and Spike were entirely quiet during this whole ordeal.

"Look at his forehead," Selphie told her friend.

Zell obeyed and studied Spike's face and then a look of realization came over his own, his grip lessened, "Oh…."

"Also, that girl's been calling him Spike this whole time," Selphie said as she turned to Fred, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Just call me Fred, everyone else does," the young scientist told her patient.

"Cool!" the girl said, showing a bit of bouncy happiness.

Meanwhile, Spike was released from Zell's grip slowly.

"Sorry about that man," the teenager said as he lowered his hand, "You just look a lot like a guy I hate."

"Really?" Spike said, sarcasm in his voice as he rubbed his throat, "That's good to know."

"So," Fred began as she started to talk to Selphie as she checked all her vitals and such, "You were awake this whole time?"

"I was drifting in and out," the girl answered politely, "I can never sleep for a long time."

"Oh," was the young scientists' only reply.

"Well, that's bloody nice and all, but when exactly were you going to wake up?" Spike intervened, turning away from Zell and facing the girl, "When blondie here was through trying to kill me?"

"Blondie? Listen here you as-"

"Zell stop it!" Selphie ordered her comrade and then looked back to Spike, "One, I was very tired and did not want to wake up. And two, when I did wake up for a little bit, I wanted to make sure you intended no harm upon us."

"We don't," Fred confirmed, "We're only here to help."

"Yeah," Spike scoffed, "We're motivated go getters…"

"Spike…" Fred trailed in order to silence his remarks, proving successful, since the vampire stopped.

She looked back to the girl, "Well, I think we should start by a full introduction."

Selphie smiled, "It would take awhile."

Fred sat down, "I'm not going anywhere, and I want to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Alright…"


	4. Understanding

The New Blood To Be Shed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or referring to Angel or Final Fantasy VIII they are both licensed and not mine. I own nothing except the crap that I make up, hooray for me….

Ch.4

Seifer made his way through the darkened woods, his gunblade heavy in tow. He was the first to wake up from the crash, lucky for him, the bar that held his cuffs was broken in the monstrosity of a landing, so when he awoke, his hands were already free.

He went through the rest of the ship and found the four SeeDs in the cockpit, all of them looking worse for wear, but he didn't give a damn about them. They had almost delivered him into the hands of death, twice for now, they weren't going to get another chance. Seifer had contemplated slitting their throats before he left just to teach them a lesson, but he decided that was more cowardly than even what was left of his pride would allow. So he settled for just leaving them.

He jumped down from the broken boarding plank and onto the green grass, nearly collapsing because his strength was so sapped from the crash, but he soldiered on. He found his gunblade among the torn pieces of the wreckage that had flown some twenty feet away from the actual plane. After salvaging that, Seifer started for the woods.

He figured he was lost somewhere in Timber or Galbadia, but he soon found that he was in a different place entirely. His surroundings were completely different and he had no idea where he was at all.

Finally, after an eternity it seemed, the young ex-knight emerged out of the woods and into a clearing, just beyond it was a freeway, and beyond that was a brightly lit city.

Seifer hesitated. What was this place? He had never seen it before in his life, nor heard of it. Was it better if he had just gone back and stayed with the SeeDs?

'Screw that idea,' he thought, 'I've been given a second chance at freedom, I ain't about to waste it.'

Mustering up his resolve, he started for the city.

"So hang on a minute," Spike said.

For the past hour, he and Fred had been getting a full story from the girl Selphie, with a great many interruptions from the one named Zell, and now the girl had just finished her tale.

"So," the vampire continued, "You're from a world where sorceress's reign, magic is common, things called 'GFs' exist, and you guys are 'Seeds' a mercenary force, from a school called 'Balamb Garden'?"

"Yep, that basically sums it up," Selphie told him.

Spike just stared at her for a minute, "That's it, you've gone insane, all of you. I'm positive the crash screwed up your brain cells."

"You've gotta believe us," Selphie said, "Why would we make up all this?"

"We know you wouldn't," Fred said, throwing Spike a glare, "It's just a lot for us to take in."

"Well, I can see why," the girl replied.

"Selphie.." Zell spoke at first, shifting uncomfortably in his bed, "Do you have any Curaga spells at all?"

"Sorry, can't help you Zell, I didn't junction anything before we left."

"Great, I'll just have to rely on Ifrit to help me speed up the healing process…"

"He does that on his own Zell.."

"But it's so damn slow!"

"Um, pardon me," Fred spoke up, "But what is an Ifrit?"

"Ifrit is my Guardian Force," Zell explained, "If I get well fast enough, you might get to see a demo."

"That would be wonderful," Fred replied happily, any chance to see something new was a good one to her that needed to be taken, "As soon as the other two wake up and I can get a chance to dress your wounds better, you guys could probably get up and walk around."

"Well, looks like Squall won't be getting up any time soon," Zell commented, looking over at the unconscious commander, "The sleeps' probably doing him good, it's the longest he's ever slept before I think."

"But Irvy needs to be awake!" Selphie screeched.

"Irvy?" Spike asked, "Who's that?"

Selphie pointed to asleep Irvine.

"Ah," the blond vampire said.

"Irvine Kinneas! Get up!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at the seemingly asleep patient.

"OW!" the cowboy yelled as he got up quickly, "Selphie!"

"It got you up didn't it?" the girl replied with a grin.

"Finally…" Zell remarked.

"Hey! Don't be pickin' on me as soon as I wake up!" the cowboy remarked.

"Please, you've been awake the whole time!" Selphie replied.

Irvine fell silent, "I just wanted to hear you guys talk for awhile that's all."

"Oh shut up! You just wanted to get some sleep!" Zell said, "You always sleep in!"

"Well, aren't you glad you don't have to re-explain everything to me?"

"Not really, you're so dense that you probably didn't grasp whatever we said," Zell remarked.

"That's it chicken-wuss!"

"Shut the hell up cowboy!"

The two tried to lunge at each other from their hospital beds, but Spike went in between them.

"Stop it! You're getting bloody annoying!" the vampire yelled.

Both of them were silenced.

"Hey!" Selphie said as she pointed to the table their commander was lying on, "I think he's waking up!"

Seifer finally made his way into the city. He had regained some of his strength, but he was still a bit weak, but better for the most part. The ex-Knight strolled along the sidewalk that was busy with the pending nightlife easily, but wary of his surroundings.

'Just where the hell am I?' he thought as he looked around.

The buildings were different, more archaic. The people around him didn't dress in the vibrant colors he was used too, rather they were draped in darker, more casual looking clothing. And the cars were different too, more sleek and stylish, not bulky like the ones he was used to driving. But one thing that stuck out to him the most, was the mood of these people.

They were all crowded in their feelings, bottled. All of them looked extremely pissed off or angry, very accepting of the fact that the world around them was crumbling. Not in any way near the cheery mood of anyone he ever crossed paths with before.

'I need some new clothes,' Seifer thought, his SeeD and also instinct kicking in, 'Food, and someplace to stay till I figure out just where in the blue hell we landed.'

Luckily, back at the ship, he had pick pocketed Zell and stolen three-hundred Gil, more than enough.

As the ex-Knight walked, he was slightly worried that everyone might recognize him and start a riot demanding his death, but to his surprise, they passed by him, indifferent to his existence.

Finally, he found a small store to the side where he could get some new clothes to replace his ripped up and blood stained ones. Opening the door, a small bell clinked above to announce his entry. A girl dressed in all black and pale as ever was standing at the corner idly, looking through a magazine. Seemingly not to notice him, Seifer moved towards the back of the small store and looked at what it had to offer.

Not much by his standards, mostly dark and draping crap that he hated. He moved over to see the sign that was above the door he entered, the store sign said, "Dark Dreams."

'Damn gothic store,' Seifer thought. There were a few of them in Galbadia, but not too many that he was aware of, but seeing as this was the only store for a few more miles, Seifer settled.

He moved over to another rack and found a pair of black denim jeans that were loose fitting, good enough. As he took those down, he saw a white tank top that had a stenciled and simple dragon symbol on it, he took one down. Finally, he got a jean jacket of the same denim of his pants for the cold outside, it was pretty ill fitting and bagged pretty low on him. And then he got some boxers for obvious reasons.

Going up to the counter with his items, the girl rang him up without giving him a glance. As she finished, she looked at him.

"That'll be sixty-eight thirty," she told him, patiently waiting for him to produce the money.

Seifer shuffled through his pocket and laid out a few coins with a loud "thunk" on the counter as he dropped them. The girl looked at the few coins long and hard, finally testing one in her palm, a look of surprise crossed her face.

"You're paying in gold?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, sure," Seifer said unsure of what she was talking about. Gil wasn't gold, gold was a lot harder to come by in Balamb, practically unavailable, and it was a lot more extravagant than Gil. Gil was a simple look-alike to gold.

"Is that gonna be enough?" Seifer asked the gawking girl.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. More than enough. Thanks!" she said as she bagged his clothes carefully, apparently appreciative of his money.

"Right," Seifer said as he got his bag from her and went to the bathroom at the back of the store.

He changed, careful of his wounds, into the clothing he bought and looked into the mirror. Not too bad. He had kept his boots and necklace, obviously his Hyperion as well, but tucked his gloves away in his pocket. He didn't look half bad.

Finding his appearance satisfactory, Seifer set out for a place to stay. Walking along the sidewalk once again, but this time much more comfortable, he looked for signs to possibly show him where he should go. Finally, after asking two complete strangers where he could find places, he finally arrived at the doors of a hotel called, "The Four Seasons."

'Hm,' Seifer thought, 'Never heard of that one before.'

Walking through the door, held open by a snobby looking bell hop who made the mistake of giving Seifer a sneer, only rewarding him with a melting glare that almost made him wet his pants in fear. Seifer walked through the lavishly decorated lobby and made his way to the front desk.

"Hey, you run this place?" the ex-Knight asked.

"I'm the manager," the man behind the counter stated proudly.

"Well that's great. You got a room I can stay in?"

"What kind of room would you like?"

"What?" Seifer was confused, what was he talking about?

"We have a few standards open, I'll just book you for one of those.." the manager replied snobbily.

"Hey hang on a second," Seifer stopped him, "What else you got?"

The manager sighed rudely, "We have a penthouse, but it's too expensive for you, I'll just book you for a standard, if you could afford that."

"No, I want the penthouse one," Seifer told him with a grin on his face as he placed six coins on the counter.

He watched satisfactorily as the manager's face went to complete and utter surprise as the coins fell from his hand.

"You think you can do that for me?" Seifer said with a smirk.

"Absolutely sir," the manager said with a smile as he greedily collected the coins, "I'll show you to your room immediately."

"And I'm kinda hungry," Seifer said, rubbing his stomach for the innocent effect, "Do you think you can send some food up?"

"Absolutely sir," the manager said again, his attitude cleaned up as if with a swift brush of a broom as he retrieved a card key from underneath the desk and showed Seifer to the penthouse suite.

'I could get used to this,' Seifer thought as he followed the manager to his room.

"Agh!" Squall grunted out in pain as he was slammed down into the metal exam table for the third time.

He had woken up and saw the guy named Spike that had attacked him earlier and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Spike and another girl were in front of Irvine, Selphie, and Zell, who were on hospital beds. As thankful as he was that they were unharmed, the commander thought that they were going to get hurt by the unknown pair, especially the blond haired one.

So, as sneaky as he could, he retrieved a small scalpel from a tray next to the exam table he was on and gripped it firmly in his hands. He moved a little bit to get ready for his attack and all of a sudden, heard Selphie.

"Hey!" she said, "I think he's waking up!"

'Dammit Selphie!' he thought as he got up quickly. She had just blown the element of surprise for him!

Landing squarely on the ground, a little wavering since his head swam already from multiple hits, Squall charged for the girl in a white lab coat. If he could take her on as a hostage, maybe he could negotiate the release of his friends, but Spike reacted first.

Grabbing his wrist that held the scalpel, the blond twisted his hand away and grabbed his throat. Squall grabbed the wrist to the hand that was choking him, but found that he was no match for the blonds' strength. Being overpowered easily, Squall was slammed down into the exam table, his back meeting the metal painfully.

"Drop the scalpel," Spike sternly ordered him.

The commander said nothing, but just kicked Spike away as he regained his footing. The weapon still in hand, he went to stab the blond in the shoulder, but was too slow. He was caught in the stomach by a gut wrenching punch and his hand burst into pain as Spike kicked the scalpel out of it. Squall fell against the table again, but didn't intend on giving up.

He got up again and managed to land a punch across Spike's face, but was rewarded by being caught by the throat with the blonds' right hand. His grip tightened, slowly suffocating Squall, he tried to wrench the hand away with both of his own but he was helpless. The commander slowly felt his feet leaving the ground and then his back came into contact with the metal table a third and final time.

"Stop it Spike! You're gonna kill him!" the girl in the white lab coat yelled.

"Wouldn't be too much of a loss if you ask me," the blond returned a bit angrily as his grip lessened on the boys' throat.

"Agh!" Squall coughed out as his lungs filled with air.

"Squall! Don't resist them! They mean no harm!" Selphie told her beaten commander.

"Yeah," Spike said, "Now be a good boy and I'll let you go."

Slowly, Squall nodded in acquiescence and the blond let him go.

The commander sat up and rubbed his sore neck, he eyed Spike carefully, wary of any sudden moves.

"Good, you're awake," the girl in the lab coat said, "Now I can better dress your wounds."

She went to a cabinet and retrieved some gauze and other things, and made her way back to him. She brought her hands up to his head to undo the bloody gauze that was now around his head, but Squall stopped her.

"Wait a minute," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

(Author's note: Okay, so now you got your healthy dose of Seifer and his whereabouts, heehee. I hope you guys liked it! And sorry that it's taken me so long to type this chapter up, I've been really preoccupied with the finale to my other Angel fic. Check it out if you want to see what fine work is hampering my time to work on this one! It's called 'Perfect Imbalance" and I guarantee, no one has complained about it yet! Review please!)


	5. Missing Persons Report

The New Blood To Be Shed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or referring to Angel or Final Fantasy VIII they are both licensed and not mine. I own nothing except the crap that I make up, hooray for me….

Ch.5

After two hours of arguing, talking, and somewhat a good amount of explaining, Squall found himself in a sudden understanding of what was happening.

'So we went through a portal between dimensions,' he thought, 'There's an experience of a lifetime.'

Irvine, Selphie, and Zell all got their wounds dressed better and finally got their clothes back. They came back from the nearby bathrooms where they went to change, all of them clearly happy to be in their own comfortable clothes.

Selphie bounced up a couple of times, "I feel A LOT better!"

"I have to admit, I do too, being in my own clothes and all…" Irvine said as he perched his hat on his head as he usually did.

"So how long do I have to keep this thing on?" Zell asked Fred, who was putting a sling on his injured arm.

"Until you heal, which I presume shouldn't take too long?" the young scientist replied as she put it over Zell's head.

"Probably a couple of days, max," he replied, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Meanwhile, Squall was sitting at the table he was once lying on, 'Well that's great that we're all understood, but how do we get back? We have to get back to deliver….'

"Seifer!" he said in realization.

Everyone turned in his direction.

"What about Seifer?" Zell asked, his tone grave.

"Wait a minute, who's Seifer?" Spike asked while he leaned against the wall closest to the stairs of the place.

"He was….a prisoner of ours while we were on the ship. He was still on it when it crashed.." Squall trailed.

"Do you think he survived?" Selphie asked.

"We all did, I don't think he wouldn't have," Squall answered and then turned to Spike, "Did you guys find anyone else at the crash? Other than us?"

"No," Spike replied easily, "You four were the only ones."

Squall gulped, "Did you find a corpse of any sort?"

Again, Spike shook his head, "No, we only found you guys, nobody else."

Irvine sighed, "Great. So now he's on the loose."

"What's so bad about him being loose?" Fred asked.

"Cause the guys' a murderer," Zell explained with fury, "He cost the lives of millions in a new war that he created. The one we had to end."

"It's not as critical as that Zell," Squall intervened, trying to somewhat defend their used to be prisoner, "Seifer was a…he was controlled by a future sorceress in our dimension during the last war. She took control of him…used him up….made him do things he wouldn't normally do. Together, he and her….Ultimecia, they controlled an entire army to burn down villages, take over cities. Soon we ended it, and we had to take him prisoner…..He was to be executed for his crimes."

"Sounds a bit much for something that wasn't his fault huh?" Spike put in, "No trial involved?"

Squall shook his head, "Not a fair one at least. Too many people hate him and want to see him dead."

"Yeah, but he deserves it," Zell cut in, not being able to put in his two cents wasn't good enough for him, "That bastard killed so many-"

"Zell that's enough!" Squall shut him up easily and went back to the topic at hand, "Seifer's bound to have gone somewhere near the crash site. Is there any city or town near where we crashed?"

Spike scoffed, "Yeah, there's a city alright.."

Fred sighed, "Los Angeles."

Seifer let out a low belch of satisfaction. He had just eaten the best meal he had in three weeks and now he was full and content. The manager of the hotel had immediately brought the food up that he ordered and he ate it within twenty minutes easily.

The young ex-Knight got up from the sofa chair he was sitting in and walked out to the balcony to look out at this new city he was at. It was bathed in light and squirming with cars, pedestrians, and buildings. He couldn't believe it as he went back inside.

He went over to the bed and looked at his gunblade, it hadn't been kept very well since he was on the run for so long.

'I think it's time for a polish,' he thought with a grin and called the manager to get some sharpening tools and polish for his precious Hyperion.

"Los Angeles?" Squall asked, "Where's that?"

Spike sighed, "Where we are, and it spreads out for a good amount of land, if you know what I mean. It'd be near impossible to find your guy."

"Well, we could run a search," Fred informed the vampire, "He would want to find him if he's as dangerous as he's said him to be."

"Yeah," the blond retorted, "But it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, how the hell are we to find him?"

"Well," Fred started as she turned back to Squall, "Does he have any identifying marks? Tattoos, birthmarks…scars?"

"Scars!" Squall said suddenly, "Yeah he's got one, just like mine, but reverse."

"That's good, then it'll be easier to find him," the young scientist said as she went to her phone, "I'll tell Angel."

"Who's Angel?" Selphie asked.

"The guy that owns this place," Spike told her, "And the maker of my sire."

"Uh…what's a sire?" Zell asked, "Some kind of fruit?"

"What are you dense?!" Spike said, thoroughly irritated, "Do you know nothing about vampires?"

"Vampires?" Squall asked, "They exist in this dimension?"

"You're looking at one," the blond replied easily, "Angel made the girl who in turn made me a vampire."

"So he's like your grandpa?" Selphie asked.

A look of confusion crossed Spike's features, "Yeah I guess…never thought it like that…"

"So that's why your face changed," Squall said, "And why I presume, this Angel guy isn't dead after I attacked him."

"You'd be right," Spike said as he shoved off of the wall he was leaning on, "You put a good hole in him with that weapon of yours, but it healed all right."

"My gunblade!" the commander said in realixation as he felt the blank spot at his side where the weapon used to be, "Where is it?"

"If you're talkin' about that gun sword thing, it's in a safe spot for now. You see, we can't let you have it just yet," Spike told him.

"And why not?" Squall asked, thoroughly annoyed at the loss of his precious weapon.

"Well because I just don't trust you. You tried to kill me three times already, I'm not givin' you a chance for a fourth."

"Um, can we get OUR weapons?" Zell asked.

"Probably not," Spike shrugged, "I don't even know where they are, you'll have to ask Fred on that one."

"So you're really a vampire?" Irvine asked skeptically, changing the topic, "How do we know that you're not one of those freaks that hang around in gothic shops and drink blood just for the hell of it?"

Spike smirked, "Alright, I'll show you."

And with that, he vamped out like he had done so many times before and ran up to Irvine. He clutched his throat in his right hand and effortlessly lifted him up, off of the ground. Irvine grabbed at his hands and made a few choking noises.

"L-lemme go!" he protested.

"Alright," Spike said plainly as he released the cowboy and he clattered to the ground, Selphie coming to his aid, "Now do you doubt it?"

Irvine coughed a couple of times and shook his head.

"Good," the blond vampire said as he turned to Fred, "You call Angel yet?"

"Yeah, he says he'll come down in a few minutes," the young scientist replied, "And don't ever do what you did just now again to them Spike. They don't deserve it."

"Well, when they piss me off they do."

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"Not really, but if you have a blood pack, I'd appreciate it."

Fred just shook her head as she went to a nearby refrigerator and produced an oddly sized plastic bag with blood inside. She tossed it over to Spike, who sank his fangs in and drank it dry.

Squall and the others just watched in silent horror at the whole event.

Wesley walked into Angel's office with the odd weapon that the brown haired teenager from another dimension had stabbed the older vampire with in his hands. Excited, as if he had just found out something.

"Angel!" he said as he laid down the weapon on the vampire's desk.

"What is it Wes?"

"I've found out what this is," the researcher said as he took out one of the books that he had found the precious information in, "Here, it talks of an ancient prophecy of a sorcerer awakening and his knight serving him with this type of sword. "

Angel looked at him, "And?"

"It's called a gunblade."

"They must've only existed in the other dimension," the vampire said, testing the weight of the weapon in his hands, "This could do a lot of damage."

"Yes," Wesley said but restarted on the prophecy, "but according to this book, this prophecy happens here."

Angel looked at him curiously, "So…?"

"So maybe those kids coming through that inter-dimensional pathway, wasn't an accident."

"And maybe one of them is going to fulfill this prophecy as this sorcerer's 'knight.'"

"It's quite possible."

"What else does the prophecy say?"

Wesley looked down at the ancient text, "Uh, it speaks of death and destruction for all and everything if the specified, 'anointed ones' don't kill them both and stop the threat of them taking over."

"Out of all the Apocalypses….." Angel trailed irritated.

"But there is a bit of a problem on about when it's to occur though…" Wesley stated a bit detached.

"What?"

"Well, if I'm reading this right, and I'd like to think that I am, it's suppose to happen in two days."

"Great…"

(Author's Note) Okay! The stage is set and so is the date for the Apocalypse! Hooray! But this time, there is gonna be one heckuva twist at the end, er middle, er, slight beginning. Whatever! Hope ya liked it! Please Review!!!! Oh, and can anyone guess where I got Wesley's last line from?? Can ya? Can ya? Try! I dare you!!!


	6. Trying to Find

The New Blood To Be Shed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or referring to Angel or Final Fantasy VIII they are both licensed and not mine. I own nothing except the crap that I make up, hooray for me….

Author's Note: Sorry I was out of the reviewing dealie for a little while. I was off on my vacation for a while which was a little boring….but I'm back! Thanks to those who waited!!

Ch.6

"Hey!" Gunn called from the top of the stairs to the lab as he descended, a manila folder in hand, "Found that guy you were looking for!"

"What?" Fred asked as she put an ointment on Irvine's neck for the bruises Spike had given him earlier.

"That one kid from the other dimension," the lawyer said as he leafed through the file he had in hand, "What's his name? Zephyr, Sifter…"

"Seifer?" Squall suggested from his corner of the room.

Gunn looked up, "Yeah, that's it. Anyways, we found where he's staying…."

The lawyer produced a small picture that was undoubtedly the ex-Knight in the flesh, but upon further study, Squall found that he was in entirely different clothes.

"This was taken a half an hour ago by one of the hotel workers there. They say he's been calling himself Seifer, and the scar matches right?" Gunn asked.

"Well, if it isn't the all too familiar face…" Zell trailed angrily as he studied the photo, then looked up the lawyer, "When can we move out, so we can kick his ass?"

"Zell, you're sitting this one out," Squall told him indifferently as he studied the picture some more.

"What?!" yelled the enraged SeeD, "Why the hell do I have to sit this one out?!"

"Just view it as punishment for your previous actions…"

"What previous actions?!"

Irvine spoke up, "You know, when you were beating the crap out of Seifer when he was already down for the count."

"Oh that…." Zell softened a little, but then pouted as he kicked aside a chair nearby, "Whatever…."

And with that, the little blond went to a far wall to pout by himself.

Squall disregarded him and looked to Gunn, "Where is this place?"

"I'll tell you, you're friend has got some taste," the lawyer said as he took the picture from the teenager, "He's staying at The Four Seasons hotel."

"What's that?"

Realizing that these kids had probably never heard of this establishment, Gunn elaborated, "A very expensive hotel in this dimension, I'm surprised he could even afford it."

"He probably stole someone's money to buy himself a room," Zell replied moodily as he put a hand into his pocket, then shuffled around for a bit, "Hey! That bastard stole my Gil!"

"Your what?" Fred asked.

"My cash!" the young SeeD explained, "That asshole must've robbed me when I was unconscious!"

The whole group snickered a bit at this, even Squall managed a small smile at his rival's antics, but then he turned back to Fred.

"When can we go?" Squall asked, "We need to bring Seifer in as soon as possible."

"Um, you can probably go now, but we have to talk to Angel first."

"Do that, and can we get our weapons back?"

"Still have to talk to Angel.

"Alright," Squall sighed, he just wanted to get this over with and get back home, however the hell they were supposed to do that…..

Just then, the telephone rang.

Fred went to go pick it up, "Wolfram & Hart, science department….Oh, Angel!"

The whole group was silent as they strained to hear the near inaudible phone conversation between the two.

"Yes, alright. Right away," the young scientist said as she nodded her head, put down the receiver, and then turned to the group, "That was Angel. He says he wants to bring in this Seifer guy as soon as possible."

"Why so soon?" Gunn asked.

Fred shrugged, "He didn't say, all he told me was that Spike-"

The blond vampire looked up.

"-a small special ops team and Squall are to go get him."

"Hey! How come Squall and vampire boy get to have all the fun?!" Zell yelled.

"Because Angel wants it that way!" Fred retorted, she was more than sick of Zell's childish attitude by now. Then she turned to Spike, "Are you up for it?"

"Sure," the blond vampire said as he shoved himself off of the wall and started walking towards the stairs, "I've been getting a little stir crazy anyways. Come on psycho leather boy."

"Psycho leather boy?" Squall asked.

"He means you," Fred told him.

The commander shook his head and followed the vampire. He didn't even care about the degrading nickname, he just wanted this chance to capture Seifer, once and for all.

"Um, can I get my gunblade back?" he asked the blond vampire.

"Sure, whatever," Spike replied as he made his way up.

Seifer eyed his handiwork. His gunblade was polished to perfection, he could see his reflection shimmer in the metal, it looked as if he had just bought it. The young man had just polished it for two hours and now it was in the dead of the night. He took it in his hands and tested the weight, it took some time to get used to it again, but then it all came back to him. He swung it twice in the air, the metal ringing. He loved it.

Just then, there was a pounding at the door.

"Open up!" yelled a voice on the other end.

Seifer just looked at the door with a look of confusion. How did anyone find him here? He didn't cause any trouble since he got here!

"Open up! Last chance!" the person yelled again.

"Screw you!" Seifer yelled back.

He heard some mumbled talk on the other end of the door for a minute, then the door was busted in, revealing four armed soldiers in black with guns, a guy with blond hair and a leather duster, and finally…..Squall.

"Leonhart?!" Seifer said, astonished.

The commander raised his gunblade, "Just give up Seifer!"

The you Ex-Knight was silent for a minute, then his old vigor returned, "You'll have to kill me Squall!"

"Get him!" the blond person yelled and the soldiers went forward.

Seifer easily deflected their blows, slashing the first one who charged him in the left shoulder and shoving him forward to collide with a second soldier. Then in a mad attack, he slashed one in the stomach, and the final one in the leg, immobilizing them. He looked at Squall as they fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Until next time Leonhart!" Seifer yelled as he sheathed his blade and ran out to the terrace.

He spotted a couple of pipes that ran up the side of the monstrous building and he jumped for them, nearly missing, but then he got his grip. The young Ex-Knight began to climb the pole quickly up, the roof was his only chance, he had a plan.

Squall looked after him and debated jumping, Seifer had barely made, how good will he have chanced?

"Move!" Spike yelled at him as he went out onto the terrace, "I'll head him off, you get up their by the stairs or something!"

"Right!" the commander agreed as he ran out the hotel room, and Spike jumped and landed on an adjoining terrace, then jumped to a higher one.

He repeated this process numerous times until he finally jumped onto the roof and looked over the edge, he saw Seifer.

"Here, let me help you up!" he said as he grabbed onto the blonds' wrist and hauled him overhead.

The ex-Knight flew in a circle and landed roughly on his back on the cement of the roof. He growled in pain a moment, but then got up and unsheathed his Hyperion. Spike readied for an attack, but he didn't need to, Squall had busted through the door behind him. The blond vampire took this moment of opportunity and hit the boy over the head with a double-fist.

Seifer fell down to the ground unconscious, his gunblade clattering to the side.

"This your boy?" Spike asked Squall.

The SeeD nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, let's go then."

Spike picked up the unconscious blond and Squall picked up his fallen Hyperion. Now they had Seifer, now all they had to do now was get a way home….

Author's note: Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I've been having a bit of a problem with this story, I hit major writer's block with this one. Though I highly recommend my other stories, Perfect Imbalance and Perfect Imbalance 2: The Mystery of the Immortal. Tell me whatcha think if you go check them out! I'll get the next chapter soon though!!


End file.
